


Aftermath

by birdwhythis



Series: Tffemslashweek [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, harold - Freeform, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Chromia finds Windblade sometime after the events of unicron 6 and op 25





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for tffemslashweek

Windblade hung her heels over the building, tapping them against metal. She stared up at the sky. She did admit that Earth had some lovely skies. She leaned back, resting her hands on the floor behind her. It was for once peaceful and quiet. She could relax. She could take a moment to not be Cybertron’s leader. Or rather, she supposed leader of the

Cybertronians since Cybertron is no longer there. 

“Windblade?”

Windblade’s wings shot up, and she peered over her shoulder, smiling when she realized it was Chromia. 

“I was wondering where you went,” Chromia said, “I guess it’s the bodyguard still in me.”

Windblade chuckled. “I was just taking a moment to my self, get some fresh air.”

“Oh!” Chromia straightened up. “I can leave-.”

“No, no,” Windblade murmured, patting the space beside her. “There’s no one else I rather spend my break with.”

Chromia nodded and sat down beside her, hanging her own feet over the edge. Windblade immediately shuffled so she was pressed right against Chromia’s side, even letting her head rest on Chromia’s shoulder. Chromia’s lips twitched into a smile as she curled her arm around the jet’s waist. 

There were many changes going on right now. For Windblade, Chromia was steady and a constant. She needed that. She needed Chromia. 

“This is perfect,” Windblade smiled at Chromia, enjoying the blush that came after. 

“As perfect as not dying can be,” Chromia said. 

“No, I mean, just you and me and the view.”  
   

“You always did like views like this.”   
   

“I always did like you too.”  
   

Chromia covered her cheek and laughed. “Smooth.”  
   

“I thought so too, but it’s true. I’m just glad you’re here with me.”  
   

“Me too.”   
   

Windblade tilted her chin to kiss Chromia. She rested her hand over where Chromia’s spark was underneath. “I love you.”  
   

“I love you too.”


End file.
